I'm Yours, But Are You Mine?
by SoraXReiko
Summary: Love is bliss and pain. It drives everyone from their wits. But what if John's girlfriend gradually fell in love with his secret kiss, which happened to be Six? And what if Six, who has always hated mortals, suddenly finds herself crazy in love with Sarah? Warning: SarahxSix. Introduction isn't so good, but do try reading it.)*ATTENTION: *Temporarily Discontinued!*
1. Chapter 1

Six's POV

Here I was, sitting on the couch in the penthouse of Nine, sipping cold coffee with John beside me, taking a nap. Soon I found myself staring at him. At first, I really thought I loved John. But there was something else. Something else entirely. Sarah and John love each other, but that wasn't the case. It's like, I don't know, like I'm jealous of the bond between them?

"What's wrong? Something's on my face?" John suddenly asks; eyes narrowed from the blinding sunlight. I was too wrapped up in thoughts to notice him wake up. I shook my head at him. He eyes me suspiciously, but finally nodded. I smiled weakly and sipped my coffee, gazing away from him. No. That wasn't it. It wasn't it. It's not John I'm worried about. It's Sarah. I'm worried I might have something for her.

x-x-x

Sarah's POV

Staring at a gun, I was resolute to fight whatever alien that would come at us, whether intimidating or funny. Although I'm not so sure about the funny part. The thing was, I can't handle a pistol.

As if on cue, Six came striding with her cup of coffee, lightly sipping it every now and then. She was the answer I need. I smiled at her when she notices me sitting there holding a gun, and gives my smile back by smirking at me. I felt something inside of me, something inexplicable. I sure wanted to figure it out, but I still had a favor to ask her.

"You want to learn how to operate a gun?" Six asks with her eyebrow raised, even though I haven't even spoken anything yet. Slowly, I nodded. She smiles and settles beside me, putting her coffee down.

"Want me to teach you?" She asks me, rubbing her hands together. I smiled in reply. She was, well, like John. Caring; yeah, probably. But she doesn't show it. Powerful. Super powerful, I should add. Charming, and—wait, that didn't come out right. Did it?

Six walked to me and gently took the gun away from my hand. Something clicked, and I half flinched. She looks up to me and laughs softly. "Don't worry, it's just the magazine. You do know how to put magazine, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. So I snatched the gun from her, but carefully (I don't wanna fill myself with bullets) and I pressed the button for releasing the magazine and shoved it back again. I tried to smirk at her, the way she does. "Used to play Airsoft guns."

She snickers. "You did? Never thought you would." Then she slowly pointed her finger at me, as if starting to realize something, squinting. "Then you know how to operate a gun?"

"But," I looked at the pistol, then to her, "that's all I can remember. Saw them in movies."

"That's great." Six smirks at me, and I felt that feeling again. She cradled her coffee in her hands and turning to me, she nods her head towards a certain direction.

"Let's practice in the Lecture Hall."

I beamed and soon followed, trailing after her.

x-x-x

Six's POV

"Say," Sarah slowly says, walking beside me, "Do you like… Eight?" I almost felt frustrated. I stared at her and scoffed.

"Me? Like hell. Maybe when the world ends." I told her, pulling noise-canceling headphones from the wall and putting it on to cover my ears. I seize another pair of headphones and handed it to her.

She gently took it from my own, tanned hands. "That's so soon, you know. When Mogadorians attack. So that means you really do like him?" She beamed at me. I snorted.

"Right. I mean whatever. I promise you. I don't." For a moment, there was silence. She looked at me differently, making me go a little insane. Those innocent blue eyes make me go so crazy, that I felt a lot surer of my feelings for her. "So," I said to break the silence, "let's start." She nodded with a very determined expression.

I taught her how to fire it with an easier posture, and softly put noise-canceling headphones on her, since she doesn't even realizing she still hadn't put it on. I stood behind her, putting very little space between us. She fired at a paper Mogadorian, and almost fell as she staggered. I choked back a laugh and caught her.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her. She was smiling widely at me. When I looked up, I saw why. She hit the Mogadorian right on the forehead.

"You'll splatter his brain."

"But they turn to dust." She said while raising an eyebrow at me. I patted her on the head and laughed. I shouldn't have done that. Why? Because I shouldn't have. Final. But there was something about her that makes me, well, want to protect her. It wasn't just about her good looks, not just the way she dresses. But the way she wants to risk her life for… for…

For John.

That's it. For John. Only for stupid Number Four.

"Okay, next one." I prompted her to continue. She smiles charmingly at me and fearlessly pointed her gun to the Mogadorian. Paper Mogadorian.

x-x-x

Sarah's POV

I surely got lucky to hit that Mogadorian on the head since I can't hit the next ones any luckier than the first. I can feel Six stepping closer behind me. I stopped firing as the gun clicked and removed the magazine. I jammed another one and pulled back the slide.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself. Six's hand came up and held mine gently, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Focus." Her other hand ran up my arms smoothly and rested on the gun. Butterflies shoot up in my stomach. I can feel my heart race. Why?

She skillfully aimed the gun at an enemy and gave me the signal to fire. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. A muffled gunshot reverberated and I opened my eyes again. A bullet hole sizzled on the Mogadorian's mouth.

"Eat that!" I screamed. When I turned around, Six was laughing. And before I realized it, I was laughing too. I just had a really great time with her.

"Not bad." Six smiles at me, bringing another wave of butterflies lightly fluttering inside of me. She looked around, and spotting her coffee, once again cradled it in her hands. I pulled the headphones from my ears. I walked up to her, and gently pulled hers from her ears, leaving it around her neck. She looked puzzled, but her eyes soon turned serious, and I had to look away for a reason I don't even know. She steps closer to me, and held me around the waist with one hand, the one without the drink. I can feel my face flush with embarrassment. Now that I noticed it, she had been very gentle with me.

"I just remembered that John's got something to give me." I nervously smiled, hoping this lie might work. I feel guilty, but I get embarrassed around her. She smirks and just laughs.

"You're so cute when I tease you. Let me get that for you." Six takes the headphones from my neck and grabbing hers as well, hung it on the wall.

"So… I got to go now." I started walking away. But when I heard Six call my name, I almost felt relieved. Maybe I liked her calling my name.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head and beamed.

"I had a lot of fun with you." I let myself absorb that. Six? Have fun with someone as silent and no-fun girl like me? All the same, I feel happy. Really happy, just to hear her say that.

"Me too." And feeling satisfied, I pushed the double doors and exited my grandest.

x-x-x`

Six's POV

I've always been a very daring person. During fights, in a pinch, be it a jail of Mogadorians. Kill me if they can. But I'm not daring with _love._ I don't know how to love. I have always lived in isolation. Just me and Katarina, living and fighting for our lives. But Katarina is gone now, and all I have is the Garde and Sarah. Okay, and Sam too. I leaned on a table. I could stay like this forever and think about what I did all over again.

The way I held I close, I possibly made her a little uncomfortable. Right now, I can believe that I'm out of my mind. I gulped the last of my coffee and rubbed my temples. A whoosh came and a thud, I glance on my right.

"Hey there, babe." Nine teases, pulling me around the waist. Holding the cup by the arm, I punched it on his forehead. The cup shattered. Nine blinked at me and after a few moments opened his mouth.

"What have you done?! Do you know how much that cup was?" He exclaimed, a little girly and funny, not even worried about his bleeding forehead.

"Get a hold of it dimwit." I smirk at him and feign I'm worried. "I think I shattered your brain."

"Nah. I still got a lot of those in the kitchen anyway."

"What? You're brain?" I kid.

"Nope. That ridiculously expensive cup."

"Cool! Then let's try that again!" I started to trot towards the kitchen. He held me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me. I gritted my teeth. After he stops pulling me, I whirled around and punched him hard on the nose.

"I didn't permit you to do that." I pronounce. He wasn't listening to me, just looking at me eye to eye, totally serious now. The bits and pieces of the cup crunched underneath me. I had to suppress a laugh and keep a really straight face because he looks funny with a forehead and a nose bleeding.

"I saw what you did."

"Of course you did. I hit you."

"You know I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Sarah." That's right. You were eavesdropping from above. Good thing I'm not much of a chatty person. I could've said something ridiculous.

"Sarah? What does Sarah have to do with this?"

"I know you played gun with her." He said, still serious. I thought he was joking. Or maybe I'm expecting something like, _"I know you have been looking for her a long time now."_

"So? What's the catch?"

"Play with me." He half pleaded.

"No way. Go play yourself." And I walked away from him, finding myself going where Sarah went.

Sarah's POV

I had to leave her. There's nothing else to do. I went to the kitchen and found Marina chopping onions. She wiped her forming tears with the back of her hand.

"I hate this part." She murmured to herself, her back turned to me. I planned on startling her, but thought better of it. It might not be the best idea when she holds a knife. So I just casually stride towards her and sat on the counter, on her left.

"How's the training session with Six?" I was stunned with the question. No reason. I cleared my throat.

"It was great. She was a pro with shooting." She smiled warmly at me, a little teary with the onions.

"Six is a gentle type of person. She might look obsessed with finding the other Garde before, but somehow I think she learned how to love mortals as well. Like you and Sam," She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and putting garlic on the board, she squashes it. "Don't mind her cold approach, because deep inside, she's a very wonderful person."

I can feel something creeping up my cheeks. I pinched myself in the arm and ask, "Does she hate mortals?" Glancing at me, she continues preparing lunch.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not very close with Six. Maybe you should ask John about that, since they're the first of the Garde to be reunited. He should know a lot. But John wouldn't tell you anyway." She chopped the vegetable like a pro.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"John is very predictable. You're a mortal, Sarah. Six hates mortals. What would you feel?" She peeled potatoes and began chopping that too. So Marina actually felt Six hates mortals?

"Can you tell me why? Why she hates us?"

"Six hates being helpless. Mortals are unaware of their surroundings. Vulnerable. Do you know about her Cepan, Katarina?" I shook my head, unsure if she knew I shook it. I thought she said she's not close with Six but she knows a lot.

"Her guardian, Katarina, died right before her eyes. Six was held with chains. She just stood there and watched her only family die. That hurts a lot for her, being unable to do anything. She doesn't want that repeated. She doesn't want anyone to see her weakness. For a long time those weaknesses of hers were hidden deep inside of her, afraid to be revealed."

I nodded lightly, fingers fumbling. I don't know what to say. I feel like shouldn't know this. Muffled footsteps echoed and the freshest step came louder than the last. Six appeared at the doorway. She stood there for a while, looking from Marina to me. She smirks and trudged beside me.

"You seem to be having a good time."

"Si, Señorita Marina. Con Nueve." Six replied. I suppose it says she is, with Nine, though I don't speak Spanish.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tiene una frente sangrado." She says and both of them laughed. I felt a little out of place and a little sad. Maybe because I want to make myself have a good time with her.

I jumped down from the counter and went to the living room, and found John opening and closing his Chest. He looks up to me and smiles charmingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

"Hi, John." I greeted him a little gloomily. He tapped the top of the Chest with his forefinger and pulled me gently by the arm. "You're not calling me babe anymore?"

"What?" I blurted out. I remembered that I use to call him honey, or babe, or handsome. But I don't feel like saying them. I slightly feel down, still a mysterious thing I can't figure out. But John just smiled at me.

"Never mind that. How do you feel?" I replied that I was feeling great, that I was having a good time with everybody. He nodded and sighed. Silence passes between us for a moment. "What gift do you want?" He whispers to me. I blinked at him.

"Is it my birthday?"

He laughs heartily and kisses me by surprise. I was taken aback by his sudden movement that I almost jumped from my skin. I jerked backwards, although John doesn't seem to notice.

"It's almost Christmas!" He held my hand and squeezes it a few times. "Even if we Garde have a battle to win, I want you to feel like a normal girl. So just… tell me what you want."

Something rustled from the kitchen behind me, and I heard footsteps sounding closer. I sincerely hope it's not Six. "Just… anything is fine. As long as it's from you." I felt absentminded that I actually never paid much attention with what I said, dreadfully awaiting the footsteps to subside. And it did, but I felt that it stopped just near the two of us after what I said. John ruffled my hair and stood up with a grunt, walking away with his Chest.

My gaze followed him, and I spotted the one who presently sat on the sofa, snatching a magazine. I felt a small chill churn inside me. It was Six, and she occasionally glanced in my direction that I felt a little uncomfortable. She flipped the pages swiftly, as she was scanning it, and soon felt irritable as she threw the magazine behind her, crossing her arms afterwards.

Six's POV

John and Sarah are all lovey-dovey. I went to the living room and I stopped short when I saw them. It'd be a little awkward if I turned back 'round, but they never paid me mind anyway. When John finished and scooped his Chest, he smiled nervously at me, and I returned it with a smirk. I sat on the sofa, trying to put my attention away from Sarah though it doesn't seem to take effect. Flipping the pages, I glance at Sarah from time to time, though I know she's aware that I observe her from my seat. But I find the magazine uninteresting like I always had, and in irritation threw it behind me. I crossed my arms, tapping my feet lightly on the floor, thinking of what to do.

"What's wrong, Six?" Sarah smiled warmly at me while she got up, picking up the magazine I just threw. She put it back the table as I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just… weary, maybe."

"Weary? You're never weary."

"Physically, yes. Mentally? No." Sarah grins at me and I rub my temples.

"Hey, Six." She started, as silence passed between us. I mouthed "What?" and she looked around as if expecting someone to eavesdrop.

"What gi- I mean, what is it that you like to have most?" She asks quietly. I stopped rubbing my temples and thought for a moment. What do I want to have most? That would be…

"You." I caught myself say. I stared silently at Sarah in horror, and she blushes a little. I added hastily, "What I meant was, you are asking something to which I do not know the answer. Anything is fine with me." I tried to look as cool as if nothing had happened, which was really hard since I feel like this is the first time I'd do it. So, distracting myself, I used telekinesis to lift three magazines, make a triangle, and bringing more to aid, I made a house; something a kindergartner would always do. That's the first thing that came to my mind.

"Anything? All right." I heard her say. What's the event, I wonder?

"Oh, right." I said aloud. I turned on my seat to face her. "It's almost Christmas."

Sarah's POV

I was hoping she won't remember, but it seems that it would be futile since anyone could tell her what's coming up. Can't believe she actually forgot! Though I did, too.

"Yeah. And I was hoping to give you something."

"Nah, it's fine even if you don't. Christmas isn't something I celebrate often." She replies wistfully. I thought of asking why but thought of it better since it might have to do something about Katarina or her past life. I don't want her to remember that. I just nodded and silence reigned again. If I could just stare at her, that would have been better. But I can't, because she might notice and make me uncomfortable so I snatched a hovering magazine and disbanded the house. Placing some here and there, I sat down satisfied and smiling, but I never knew I actually made a heart. Six used her telekinesis to prevent it from falling, and she was staring at me so hard that I wished I could have gone with my first plan of just watching her.

A shadow passes and Marina appeared before us, carrying a tray of snacks. She was smiling at the two of us, as if she approves of the heart that floats between us. I felt myself blush.

"How sweet. Anyway, I brought you some of these." Marina smiles brightly at us, and I watched Six's reaction. Just nothing. Normal. She nodded approvingly at Marina.

"Thanks. We'll starve without you." Six said while smiling, as her hand hovered over the sandwiches and landing to pick up ham-and-cheese sandwich. Six tears a piece from it and popped it in her mouth.

"You're welcome. Now I have to leave to two of you alone, since I'm being a nuisance. I also have to bring some to the others." I wanted to complain that she's not being a bother, but she was already walking away. Six chewed of an edge and smiles at me. I felt my lips curve into a grin, and at the corner of my eye, a flash brightened the living room and faded. I looked at the kitchen, but there was no one there. Six was shaking her head and smiling to herself.

"What was that?" I ask. She shrugs and her smile turns into a grin.

"Beats me."

Six's POV

That Marina, not even asking permission in doing something crazy. She'll be giving that to me this evening, I bet. Presently, Sarah insists on knowing what the flash was, but I always say I don't know and it doesn't convince her because I was smiling mischievously.

"I really don't know." I tried to look sober and popped a piece of cookie in my mouth, and I almost choked when I cracked up. Sarah was pouting at me. She picks up a strawberry juice and took a small sip. She puts it down on the tray and popped a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"You really won't tell me, won't you?"

"But I have nothing to tell you."

"Is that so?" She eyed me suspiciously, scanning me from head to toe as if I was a criminal.

"Of course it is."

"Really really?"

"Really really, darling." I noticed that the heart still floats before me, and slowly I dropped it. I glanced at my right, at the kitchen, and found Marina peeking and beckons me to come over. I stood up and marched. I jumped behind the wall with Marina smiling down- or maybe up? - On me.

"Here you go." She whispers softly, handing me a picture, already on a wooden picture frame.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, a little amazed, "Not even ten minutes had passed."

"Magic." She replied, and I looked sarcastically at her. She looks down and purses her lips, her eyes rolling playfully and soon shrugged. "I got a set of frames there. And I went to a film developing store downstairs and inserted the picture in a wooden frame."

"Like hell you have magic."

"We do have magic!"

"Uh-huh, but not magic for pictures and frames and stuff," I tapped the frame at my hand, "but thanks anyway." I step closer and kissed her on the cheek. It's a friendly gesture, right? I stepped back and smiled. I turned slowly and stared at the frame. Sarah looks cuter when she grins, and I can see how perfect that stacks of magazine looked between us. I chuckled as I looked up and eyes stared into mine. I could feel my cheeks flush as I saw Sarah's cheeks redden at the sight, not of me chuckling at the picture, since I can sense and actually say she never noticed, but at the sight of me giving a friendly thanks to Marina. That's just normal for me, though. I hid the picture behind me.

"Don't worry. It's not-"I started. I wonder how I should explain this. Or maybe this doesn't need an explanation. Girls do that a lot. Or maybe it's just very unusual of me.

"- my intention to leave you so suddenly." I smile nervously. And Sarah pursed her lips and opened her mouth, but closed it again. She beams and walked away. I groaned. That looked as if I was hiding something with Marina. I chased her and I heard Marina's comment from behind me.

"You're dead, Six. You're so dead."


End file.
